


Saved You With A Lie

by AvaSommer



Category: Alexa & Katie (TV)
Genre: Don't Read This, Empty Story at the moment, Empty Story/ Placeholder, F/F, Future Fic, My First Fanfic, Not Canon Compliant, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-09 01:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17397782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaSommer/pseuds/AvaSommer
Summary: Katie wasn't sure if she had always loved Alexa and only realized it later or if their friendship had evolved into love - on her part that was.Katie wasn't sure about a lot of things when it came to Alexa these days. Except her love for Alexa, which she had never been more sure about in her life.But being sure about that wasn't as helpful as it should be when she swam in the sea of uncertainty that was her head at the moment.





	Saved You With A Lie

**Author's Note:**

> Title is temporary as it was taken from the song of the same name by Eyes Set To Kill in lieu of the lame titles I was coming up with in my head at the moment. As such this title might change.

Katie wasn't sure if she had always loved Alexa and only realized it later or if their friendship had evolved into love - on her part that was.


End file.
